Nature of life
by Re-Delic Dreamer
Summary: Kenji has an adopted little sister that can sometimes be dagerprone at times... Can Kenji defeat Enishi before he kills his sister?


A/N: The characters involved in this story aren't mine... enjoy!

As Trin ran through the forest a mysterious man grabbed her from behind. She had remembered his face from the night of her mother's death. His name was Enchi. Planning revenge on Kenshin by his next generation of children, he captures Trin and takes her to where her brother Kenji stands on the coastline. Hearing his sister's grunts and groans, he turned around and looked at Enchi with shock in his eyes. He thought that his father had gotten rid of him before he was even born. Trin smiled and called his name. Enishi forbid her to go to him and knocks her backward.

"Stay right there!" Enishi yelled.

"Kenji!" Trin called.

"Don't worry Trin. I'll be fine. Enchi knows better than to hurt you. If he does try then I will have his head." Kenji said with a smile.

"Kenji?" Trin asked.

"Just stay put Trin." Kenji said.

"The Battousai's family ends here!" Enishi attacked Kenji.

"No. It will continue. Because you cannot harm someone who married your sister can you? Besides, dad died a fairly long time ago." Kenji said seriously. "So many days of fun and joy... gone. Due to my mom's death, my dad never spoke again. Like mom took his voice with her. He wouldn't talk to me. Then, after he was unable to take it anymore, he killed himself to repent for his sins. Now I only have my sister."

"Too bad... but I have no family because of your thick headed father!" Enishi yelled.

"Untrue! Dad told me that he would have killed himself then if it wasn't for the fact that he saw Tomoe's spirit all the time!" Kenji yelled back.

"That's true. I see Tomoe as well. She told me about you Enchi. Why can't you face the fact that your baby sister is gone from this world? Why?" Trin asked.

"That's none of you're business! Shut up!" Enishi yelled.

"Well I'm making it my business. I'm making it Tomoe's business as well." Trin yelled back. "She wants to know Enchi! Tell her! Tell her before you have a fiend on your hands!"

"What do you mean by fiend!" Enishi yelled.

"Your little sister may become a beast if you don't answer! She still has not yet crossed over! She won't cross over until she knows!" Trin Yelled. "Tell her!"

"This is true." Kenji yelled.

"Shut up! You'll pay! This is how it feels to step all over peoples lives!" Enishi vanished and pressed his sword up against Kenji's chest

With a forcing move, Enishi head butted him and smashed his head into the sand. Stepping on his head and pushing his face into the ground he pulls Kenji back up and begins to punch him in the face. By the time he finished the face beating he moved to Kenji's stomach and threw him to the ground. Kenji sat up coughing up blood and he fell back to the ground again gasping for air. Enishi had a thirst for blood that day it seemed and he looked at Trin. Trin ran over to Kenji and started to shake him. His blue shirt violet from the blood leaking from his face, Kenji opened his eyes and tried to reach for his sword.

"Kenji, no. I'll handle this." Trin stood.

"But Trin..." Kenji said.

"No buts Kenji. You're too wounded to fight." Trin said calmly.

"Trin, no! I forbid you!" Kenji yelled.

"No. I don't listen to that anymore Kenji. I listen to my way of life." Trin picked up the sword and took off the jacket to the pant outfit she was wearing which was now bloodstained. "You know... that was my favorite jacket that you whipped you bloody sword on... I'm not worried about it though... I'm gonna kill you anyway for what you have been trying to do to me for so long... It ends here!" Trin got ready. (I bet you wanna know what she means right? Keep reading.)

"Fine... any child of Kenshin's is my enemy." Enishi said.

"I'm not Kenshin's full daughter you know. I have part of your family's blood you know..." Trin said.

"What?" Kenji gasped. "What do you mean?"

"No time to talk about it Kenji... I'm sorry..." Trin had Kenji's blade extended in front of her. "Tomoe will get the answer she deserves!" Trin yelled. "Even if it's through me!"

~End of Chapter one~ A/N: This is one of my most serious stories ever... please could I get at least a few reviews?


End file.
